A wound caused by an injury typically produces blood, pus and material particles on and around the wound. If the wound is not compressed, bleeding may continue, and if the wound is not cleaned, the wound may become infected resulting in poor healing and further complications in recovery. A more serious wound typically produces a necrosis of coagulated blood, skin, and tissue. Over time, a scab of typically formed. Cleaning of the wound then would require the removal of material particles from the necrosis or scab. Particularly, for relatively large area wounds, the cleaning process may be difficult.
Negative pressure wound therapy system is extensively used for removing exudates from the wound and accelerating formulation of tissue. Typically, negative pressure is applied to the wound by a porous dressing. The porous dressing is often separated from the suction device to dispose into the wound site, and then the porous dressing is covered by the suction device. The disposal of the negative pressure wound therapy system may be more complicated. Furthermore, during operation, pus and particles with fluid may be deposited on surfaces within a tube of the suction device to obstruct the tube inhibiting the application of negative pressure to the wound, thereby defeating the effectiveness of therapy.